religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Beëlzebub
thumb|right|200px|Beëlzebub De naam Beëlzebub is afgeleid van Baäl-Zebub en betekenen allebei "heer van de vliegen". Het is een Bijbelse spotnaam voor Beëlzebul (afgeleid van Baäl-Zebul) dat "heer van het huis" betekent. In de Hebreeuwse Bijbel In de Tenach of het Oude Testament duikt de naam Baäl-Zebub op als de afgod van Ekron, een Filistijnse stad (2 Koningen hoofdstuk 1). In het Nieuwe Testament In het Nieuwe Testament wordt Beëlzebub/Beëlzebul de vorst van de demonen genoemd (in oudere vertalingen wordt de term overste van de boze geesten gehanteerd wat op hetzelfde neerkomt), een andere benaming voor de duivel of de satan. In de evangeliën komt men deze naam tegen wanneer Jezus in conflict is geraakt met de Schriftgeleerden. Laatstgenoemden gaan zelfs zo ver dat zij Jezus Zelf voor Beëlzebub uitmaken (Matteüs 10:25). * Matteüs 12:24 *: Maar de Farizeeën die dit hoorden, zeiden tegen elkaar: ‘Hij kan die demonen alleen maar uitdrijven dankzij Beëlzebub, de vorst der demonen.’ * Marcus 3:22 *: Ook de Schriftgeleerden die uit Jeruzalem gekomen waren, zeiden: ‘Hij is bezeten door Beëlzebub,’ en: ‘Dankzij de vorst der demonen kan hij demonen uitdrijven.’ * Lucas 11:15 *: Maar enkelen van hen zeiden: ‘Dankzij Beëlzebub, de vorst der demonen, kan hij demonen uitdrijven.’ Verwijzingen in de populaire cultuur * In de film The Pick of Destiny van de band Tenacious D bevechten Jack Black en Kyle Gass de duivel in een "Rock-off" competitie. Tijdens de Rock-off scheldt Jack Black tijdens het zingen de duivel uit voor "Anti-christ-er, Beelzeboss". De rol van duivel in deze film wordt vertolkt door Dave Grohl, de zanger van de Foo Fighters en drummer van Nirvana. * In de lyrics van het nummer Bohemian Rhapsody van Queen: Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me. * De titel van het boek van William Golding de Heer der vliegen is een rechtstreekste vertaling van Beëlzebub. Het karakter in het boek welke de naam 'Lord of the Flies' draagt is een allegorie van de duivel. * Tijdens een scene in de televisieserie Scrubs wordt Doctor Bob Kelso door een van zijn collega's (Perry Cox) uitgemaakt voor "Beelzebob", aangezien hij hem de duivel van het ziekenhuis vindt. * In een aflevering van South Park wordt Satan voor een boksgevecht met Jezus aangekondigd als Beëlzebub. * In de MMORPG Ragnarok Online is er een baas genaamd Beëlzebub die in normale vorm eruit ziet als een vlieg. In alternatieve vorm lijkt deze een gemuteerde koninklijke vlieg. * In een aflevering van Top Gear, over de nieuwe Ford GT wordt door Jeremy Clarkson verwezen naar Beëlzebub als zijnde de schepper van Detroit. * In het boek "De Stad Der Wonderen" van Eduardo Mendoza treedt een kat op genaamd Beëlzebub. * George Gurdjieff schreef een boek getiteld: "Beëlzebubs Verhalen aan zijn Kleinzoon". In dit boek geeft Beëlzebub onpartijdige kritiek op het leven der mensen gezien vanuit zijn oord van verbanning, ons eigen zonnestelsel inclusief de aarde. * In het nummer "Flyswatter" van Eels: "Heat is rolling in like Hell's red rug, stinking like the breath of Beëlzebub. * In "Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor" voor de nintendo DS is hij een eindbaas. Zijn naam is echter lichtelijk aangepast naar Belzaboul. Beelzebub Beelzebub bg:Велзевул ca:Belzebú cs:Belzebub cy:Beelsebwl da:Beelzebub de:Beelzebub en:Beelzebub eo:Belzebubo es:Belcebú fi:Beelzebub fr:Belzébuth he:בעל זבוב (אל) hu:Belzebub is:Belsíbúbb it:Belzebù ja:ベルゼブブ ko:베엘제붑 lt:Belzebubas no:Beelsebul pl:Belzebub pt:Beelzebuth ro:Beelzebul ru:Вельзевул sk:Baalzebub sl:Belcebub sv:Beelzebub th:เบลเซบับ tl:Beelzebub wo:Beelsebul zh:別西卜